Remember Me
by mystlady
Summary: Sailor Moon must once again saved a troubled world and be a mentor to a reluctant hero named She-Ra. Given a new lease in life, Jadeite is set free to seek vengeance but comes to terms with his past.


All standard disclaimer applies.

Content warning: Adora x Serena friendship-centric. Eventually, an Adora x Jedite pairing.

If you're hoping that I paired up Sailor Moon with a hot guy from She-Ra, this ain't the story for this.

This fiction is loosely based on the original Sailor Moon anime (not the crystal version) & reboot She-Ra.

Before the First Ones were created, there was a peaceful era called the Silver Millennium ruled by the wise Moon Queen named Serenity and her royal court of sailor guardians that protected the planets. Light Hope was also part of Queen Serenity's council and her wise sage, a longtime friend of the Queen, who had also a Lunarian Knight and guardian named She-Ra. All was well till Queen Beryl and her evil legions maliciously destroyed the kingdom. All hope was lost when Queen Serenity sacrificed her life to save her people. Light Hope and the wise counsel drifted aimlessly into space till they settled onto a new planet, Etheria, and called themselves the First Ones carrying out Queen Serenity's virtue of peace, the Silver Millennium, till they too succumbed into darkness…

Serena aka, Sailor Moon, never knew so much joy and peace after her final battle with Galaxia. Her normal teenage life was finally settling in, until the visions of destruction and mayhem came back, haunting her dreams every night. A mysterious woman kept calling out to her for help. Serena undertook her mantle as Sailor Moon once again to help combat powerful foes from past, present and future that threatened the lives of her new found friendships, especially Adora, whom she shared a karmic connection…

Jadeite, Queen Beryl's former General Commander, finds himself in a difficult crossroads in his life. Whether to seek out a personal vendetta to those who have wronged him, or the love he once shared with the only woman in his life, She-Ra? However, his blind ambitions cost him everything. Can Adora be the one to save him?

Sacred Pacts

Act 1, Scene 1

Moon Kingdom, Silver Millennium

"Hmm…" The Earthling Prince Darien made a guttural sound, deeply in thought, as he paced restlessly back and forth in the great hall of the Moon Castle belonging to his betrothed, Princess Serena. He shifted his weight uncomfortably, trying to ignore the muscle pains all over his body. He stifled a yawn as he shook his head trying to bring his consciousness back to reality to face the growing tension for the meeting that's taking place as of now…

Important dignitaries like him and his four generals, his constant companions, Queen Serenity, his constant council, and her royal court. Not including the sailor guardians. And, as well, Queen Serenity's wise councils were all there gathered in an intense three days meeting to discuss future Moon-Earth Peace talks. He was ready to sign the treaty, but his own councils were continually hindering his plans by hurling accusations towards the lunarian royalty, with every imaginable lies. He was getting tired of this.

"Sire, how could you place your misguided trust to these outsiders?! They are nothing like us!" One of his council member stood up angrily, slamming his fists onto the table. "They will bring chaos to our people." He sneered towards Queen Serenity who remained silent on the matter.

"Agreed. These moon dwellers are not even humans! I cannot allow such thing to happen if we were to intermingle with these monsters!" Another man chimed in, pointing accusingly to Queen Serenity. "The mere sight of them disgusts me!

"That is enough!" Darien's voice exclaimed furiously, his blue eyes were full of coldness in them as he gave a long stare at his two council members, who jumped in surprised and were visibly shaken. Darien tried to keep his emotions in check as he did not want to further aggravate the situation. "I will have a word with you privately after this meeting." He stated matter of factly.

"Yes, sire." Both men replied in a meek tone, slumping in their seat.

Darien turned his attention to the audience. "Everyone. I know this is not an easy decision, but please consider what I have to say." He pleaded. "The Moon Kingdom has always been and always will be on our side. They have been our constant companions, friend and protector throughout our lifetime. Even when we are at war with different nations, the Moon Kingdom has not interfered with our politics on Earth, unless we have requested them. They have come to our aid during crisis without heed at the times of unpredictable storms, food shortage. They have assisted in healing the sick and our wounded soldiers, educating our children, given to charities for the poor. And the sailor guardians have always risked their lives to save our people! It would be to our greatest advantage to ally ourselves with the Moon Kingdom and the interstellar planets!" Darien turned his attention to his councils. "Gentleman, please, reconsider what the treaty would benefit for our planet and to the future generations…"

"Hear! Hear!" Malachite exclaimed in agreement! Pounding his fists unto the table. He stood up and cleared his throat, facing the audience. "I wholeheartedly agree with his highness' decision. I could not have asked for a better ally than the Moon Kingdom and would be proud to fight alongside the sailor guardians as we have in the past! We are eternally grateful for them for saving our lives countless of times." He gave a brief nod towards to his companions Zoisite, Jadeite and Nephrite.

"Thank you, Malachite." Prince Darien said quietly, giving him a small grateful smile. Then, an unassuming elderly long-bearded Asian man stood and joined him next to right, greeting the prince formally. Darien nodded his head in acknowledgement, signaling for him to speak.

The old man opened his mouth and began to speak in a soft tone. "Some of you may not recognize me but I am Light Hope. Just a mere humble servant, and a friend of Queen Serenity." His kind eyes pleaded to the accusing stares he got from the prince's councils with their arms crossed over their chests. "I do not expect you to understand but all I'm asking is for you to open your mind and hearts to listen… I too was an outsider wandering into the region of this galaxy, badly injured, escaping from a war torn planet until I found myself in this oasis." Light Hope's voice grew sadder. "I lost my faith along the way, but Queen Serenity never gave up on me, continuing to show me hope. I couldn't repay her for her kindness, so I dedicated my life to becoming the wise sage in order to help and protect people." He continued, "There is no hidden agenda or hateful hearts, but only pure goodness that you will find in Queen Serenity and her people. They will fight to their very last breath defending and protecting you."

A few awkward moments of silence had gone by and Prince Darien's councils gave each other a meaningful look and exchanged a small murmur between themselves. "Your highness," One of the higher ranking council member stood up, bowing his head humbly towards Prince Darien and Queen Serenity. "You and the others gave a very compelling arguments, but as of now, we need time to discuss this treaty in great detail. I am very sorry for my other companions for their angry outbursts and for disrespecting her royal highness, Queen Serenity. And as such, I will deal with them personally." He spoke firmly as his eyes travelled to the two councils cowering in their seats. "But please, do understand from our own point of view, we are hesitant to enter into this agreement. We only want what's best for our kingdom since we do represent the Earth."

"I believe this court is adjourned," Light Hope announced, "We will resume this meeting once everyone is fully rested." Everyone stood up from their assigned seats and gathered in a circular fashion, shaking their hands cordially with each other before departing.

"Chancellor Aldrich is it not?" Light Hope paused at the exit, stopping an elderly high ranking official belonging to Prince Darien's court. The elderly man turned around to face Light Hope, flashed him with a bright smile.

"Yes, indeed, your wise sage" Chancellor Aldrich voice's sounded more cheerful. "It is quite an honor to speak with a legendary sage, your reputation precedes you. How may I assist?"

Light Hope chuckled at his compliments. "Well thank you chancellor," He replied in a good humor. "I hope this meeting will help enable us to move forward with signing the treaty and of course, with your influence, will help persuade your councils to change their minds."

"Well Sage Light Hope, I cannot promise you anything." Chancellor Aldrich said mildly, eyeing him coolly. "But rest assured that I will do what is in my power to help you and Prince Darien in any way that I can."

"Thank you chancellor, I bid you good night" Light Hope thanked him kindly, bowing respectfully as he went on his way. Unbeknownst to him, the chancellor's eyes turned black as soon as Light Hope disappeared from his view. Chancellor Aldrich smiled scornfully, throwing back his head and laughing maniacally. "Queen Beryl will be most pleased to hear this," He commented gleefully to himself, walking away towards his private quarters.

A pair of inquisitive green eyes were watching him closely, a young blond man in his late twenties then appeared out of the shadows. He had been hiding in plain sight behind the heavily armoured medieval statue. "Just what are you up to Chancellor Aldrich?" Jadeite murmured, his eye narrowed suspiciously…


End file.
